Bloodstains
by lazuli dreamer
Summary: Ini bukan kali pertama Sherlock melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya dengan beberapa lebam menghiasi lengan atau wajahnya. Dan dengan hati-hati Redbeard, anjing kesayangannya, akan menjilati semua luka Sherlock seolah ingin mengobati dan berkata 'Segalanya baik-baik saja, teman' [#Octoberabble, Day 6: Lost]


Ini bukan kali pertama Sherlock melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya dengan beberapa lebam menghiasi lengan atau wajahnya. Dan dengan hati-hati Redbeard, anjing kesayangannya, akan menjilati semua luka Sherlock seolah ingin mengobati dan berkata 'Segalanya baik-baik saja, teman!' _[#Octoberabble, Day 6: Lost]_

* * *

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **Sherlock Holmes**

~oOo~

 **Bloodstains**  
by lazuli dreamer

.

.

Ini bukan kali pertama Sherlock melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya dengan beberapa lebam menghiasi lengan atau wajahnya. Bercak-bercak lumpur menempel di baju dan celana, debu pasir mengotori rambut hitam ikalnya, rasa asin tercecap di lidah karena bibirnya yang sedikit robek, guratan-guratan kasar terukir di seluruh bagian tubuh yang terbuka—bukti perlawanannya terhadap orang-orang _bodoh_ yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan otaknya dengan benar dan lebih memilih mengandalkan otot. Namun, sejenius apapun ia, dengan tubuhnya yang kecil untuk anak seusianya, Sherlock selalu kalah dalam perkelahian.

Ia bukanlah Mycroft Holmes yang dapat dengan tenang menggunakan kekuatan perkataan superior untuk membuat para penggertaknya bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Terakhir kali ia mencoba cara kakaknya itu justru berakhir dengan perban yang mengompres rahangnya selama seminggu. Diplomatis tidak sesuai dengan karakternya yang tempramen. Ditambah lagi cara bicara yang _kelewat jujur_ dan rasa peduli yang berada pada titik terendah menambah buruk reputasinya di kalangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

" _Freak_!" "Orang aneh!" dan sebutan-sebutan yang kurang pantas menjadi beban yang cukup berat untuk anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun ini. Mycroft selalu berkata, "Jangan acuhkan mereka," tapi emosi Sherlock yang mudah tersulut membuatnya tak menggubris nasihat sang kakak. Baku hantam terpaksa menjadi pilihan demi membela diri.

"Hanya Redbeard yang dapat memahamiku!" Sherlock kecil bersungut kesal, meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menendang keras sebuah kerikil. Ia menyentuh lebam di pipinya dan langsung menyesal seketika. Lukanya kali ini cukup dalam. Rasa perih mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya sehingga membuat langkahnya semakin perlahan menuju rumah.

Semakin pelan ia berjalan, semakin lama tiba di rumah, berarti akan semakin lama pula ia bertemu anjing kesayangannya. Terbayang gonggongan bahagia Redbeard tiap kali ia melihat majikan kecilnya itu membuka gerbang pagar. Dengan hati-hati ia akan menjilati semua luka Sherlock seolah ingin mengobati dan berkata 'Segalanya baik-baik saja, teman!'. Meski rasa sakit di tubuhnya memang belum sirna, tapi ada kehangatan yang menyelinap di hati Sherlock jika sudah bersama Redbeard. Hanya Redbeard, seekor anjing cokelat peranakan Irish Setter, satu-satunya yang Sherlock anggap sebagai _teman._ Maka, Sherlock memacu kedua kaki mungilnya untuk berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Redbeard!" teriaknya setelah membuka pagar.

Tak ada gonggongan seperti biasa.

"Redbeard!" Ia menggenggam erat tali tas gendongnya sembari berjalan ke arah pintu. "Di mana kau, teman? Sedang ingin bermain petak umpet?" Ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda anjingnya di manapun. Jantungnya mulai berdetak semakin cepat.

Ketika ia memutar knop pintu, terdengar suara langkah terburu menuruni tangga dari dalam rumah. Seulas senyum menghapus pikiran negatifnya. Namun, senyum itu segera hilang karena ia baru menyadari derap langkah familiar itu. Tak terdengar suara kibasan ekor. Tak terdengar nada antusias dari salakan seekor anjing. Langkah yang spesifik dan hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang.

Derap langkah milik kakaknya, Mycroft.

Pintu dibuka dari dalam. Sherlock mematung di depan pintu. Ia memandang wajah kakaknya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Redbeard?" tanyanya, lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah desisan.

Otaknya langsung bekerja dengan cepat. Ia meneliti wajah kaku di depannya; bibir yang terkatup rapat, tatapan tajam seperti biasa, sikap aristrokat terhormatnya. Tak ada yang aneh dari tingkah laku Mycroft tetapi Sherlock terlalu jenius untuk dibohongi. Topeng yang sangat sempurna itu tetap tak dapat menutupi sirat sebuah kesedihan di balik kilatan mata tegasnya. Sebuah perasaan yang amat tipis namun tak luput dari pengamatan tajam Sherlock.

Kedua keping kebiruan kecil itu perlahan menurunkan pandangannya ke sebuah benda yang berada di tangan Mycroft. Ia membelalak. Napasnya tertahan. Ia menggeleng keras untuk menghapus bayangan buruk tentang benda itu. Sherlock kembali menatap kakaknya dengan penuh harap, memohon sebuah penjelasan yang ia sendiri tak yakin ingin mendengarnya. Hanya sebuah gelengan lemah yang menjadi jawaban. Mycroft menyodorkan dengan hati-hati benda itu ke arah adik kecilnya dan Sherlock dengan gemetar mengambil dari tangan kakaknya. Air mata tanpa perintah meluncur deras dari matanya yang kini memerah. Ia berusaha mengamati dengan seksama dari balik genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

Sebuah kalung anjing berwarna hitam yang ternodai bercak darah tepat di ukiran nama **Redbeard.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

~oOo~

rgrds, **LAZ**

* * *

Fic ini terinspirasi dari gambar cover yang saya temui di tumblr. _Unfortunately, I can't find the original artist_.

Oh iya, sebenernya prompt hari ke-6 itu adalah _Hidden_. Tapi alurnya belum beres dan keburu beres yang ini -_- Ya sudahlah yaah, jadinya dituker...

 _As usual, please kindly give your review by clicking the button below, thanks! *bow*_


End file.
